


Christmas Drabbles

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little set of Christmas-themed drabbles, with the title and inspiration for each taken from a list originally found on tumblr.</p>
<p>Happy Christmas, and Happy Holidays everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Delorita for sharing the list she found on tumblr.
> 
> Each drabble is exactly 100 words, though obviously the titles alter the word count!

**Who wraps presents horribly and has to get help from the other?**

Face sighed. “I swear you do this on purpose every year, just so I’ll give in and help you!”

“Now, would I do something like that?” Hannibal sounded far too smug for someone completely covered in sticky tape and torn pieces of wrapping paper, confirming Face’s suspicions.

“Finger, here, please.” Face waited until the requested digit was in position on the ribbon before tightening the bow. “Thank you.”

A warm kiss to his forehead as Hannibal muttered, “Thank you, for rescuing me from present wrapping hell.”

Face smiled, pressing a stick-on bow to Hannibal’s cheek. “There. I’ll unwrap you later!”

 

**Who excitedly wakes up their partner on Christmas morning?**

There were worse ways to wake up, Face mused, than to find Hannibal gently humping his thigh.

“Hmm, good morning…” He blinked his eyes open as Hannibal kissed him hard.

“Happy Christmas, baby!” 

Ah, of course – not that it was unusual for Face to wake up with that sizeable erection nudging him insistently, but Christmas morning would certainly explain the red Santa hat Hannibal wore.

Face willingly let himself be rolled onto his back, Hannibal climbing on top. “Happy Christmas indeed!” And then he glanced at the dark window – “But couldn’t you have waited until the sun was actually up?!” 

 

**Who holds the mistletoe over both their heads?**

It looked like there had been an explosion in a tinsel factory. Face could only stare in horror at the strings of fairy lights in a dozen clashing colours and the tree sagging under the weight of too many ornaments. 

He groaned. “I said it was a bad idea to let Murdock put the decorations up!”

From behind him, Hannibal laughed. “It’s quite charming, surely! He’s missed something important, though.”

Face turned to find his lover holding a sprig of mistletoe high overhead, a hopeful expression on his face.

“You old romantic!” And Hannibal swept him into a passionate kiss. 

 

**Who sets up the Christmas lights and who holds the ladder?**

“Now, this is how the lights are meant to be hung!” Face carefully hooked the last string into place, finally finished rearranging all the decorations to his satisfaction, though he felt the stepladder wobble beneath him as he over-reached just a fraction.

“Easy there!” He glanced down to see Hannibal’s hands tightening on the rungs, steadying him as they always did. “I’ve got you.”

Face started to climb down as Hannibal moved closer behind him, yelping when he felt a teasing bite to his ass through his pants. “John!”

“What?” Hannibal tried to sound innocent. “Too tempting to resist, baby!”

 

**Who gets angry at little kids and tells them Santa isn’t real?**

“There there, kiddo.” Face hugged the little boy tighter, sweeping him up into his arms as his sobs grew louder. “The mean man was only joking.”

Hannibal had the good grace to look ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, all his previous anger fading. “Of course he’s real.”

“Why would you even say he wasn’t?” Face glared at his lover. “There’s no excuse.”

Hannibal mumbled something about screaming children waiting to see a fat man dressed in a bad suit, and how much he hated Christmas shopping.

But the boy calmed down when Hannibal leaned close and whispered, “Santa is real!”

 

**Who bails the other out of mall jail for telling kids Santa isn’t real?**

“So Santa’s not real, huh?” 

Face tried to glare at Hannibal as the guard unlocked the door, but couldn’t quite focus his eyes.

“No, he’s not.” He staggered as he stepped out of the tiny cell, tripping straight into Hannibal’s waiting arms. “Damn pills…”

“You sure he’s okay?” the security guard asked Hannibal, worried.

“He’s fine, really. He’s on pain meds; they act a bit like a truth serum for him.” Face snorted at Hannibal’s words, though they were true, and concentrated on staying upright. “Sorry again for the trouble.”

Face wished he could stop himself. “But Santa isn’t real…”


End file.
